


Расследовательская журналистика

by Brother_Louie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brother_Louie/pseuds/Brother_Louie
Summary: Когда Баки Барнс, репортер, специализирующийся на сплетнях, получает задание разузнать больше об окруженной слухами помолвке одного из знаменитых братьев Роджерсов, он неожиданно получает шанс провести неделю со Стивом Роджерсом, когда возможность сваливается ему на голову. Или, вернее, когда Баки валится на эту самую возможность (в прямом смысле).





	Расследовательская журналистика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Investigative Journalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578495) by [GoodbyeBlues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlues/pseuds/GoodbyeBlues). 



— Барнс, в мой офис!

Баки оторвал свой убийственный взгляд, которым он вот уже сколько времени пялился в монитор своего компьютера (его статья «Собаки звезд! Кому это идет больше?» никак не клеилась), большой американо, который он недавно выпил, внезапно стал чувствоваться больше как кислота, которую залили ему в желудок

Вот же дерьмо. Только не снова.

Он неохотно встал со своего офисного стула и медленно поплелся к офису Фьюри, попутно прошел мимо стола Наташи, надеясь, что она хоть немного прояснит, в чем, собственно, дело. В голове Баки перебирал все варианты, где он мог в последнее время накосоебить, и на ум приходило как-то слишком много возможных ситуаций, что не помогало сузить изобилие вариантов и понять, что стало причиной этого вызова. Выглядит не очень многообещающе.

— Третий раз за месяц в офис главного, Барнс? Это твой новый рекорд!

Клинт Бартон (фотограф и ходячая катастрофа по совместительству) с улыбкой облокачивался на стол Наташи с поднятым сжатым кулаком, подставленный для ответного удара. Баки проигнорировал этот жест и перевел взгляд на Наташу. Она не сказала ни слова, лишь изогнула бровь идеальной формы. К счастью, Баки свободно владел языком, которым изъяснялась Наташа. К несчастью, ее жест означал то, что она тоже не знает, что за черт там происходит. Двойное дерьмо.

Баки пошел дальше, понимая, что нет смысла ошиваться рядом с кабинетом босса, ничего не зная. Теперь он был максимально сосредоточен и нацелен на то, чтобы пережить эту беседу. Это будет ужасно. В их офисе не было никаких бумаг, и у него не будет даже коробки, в которую он мог бы положить все свои вещи, когда его попросят освободить стол, как какого-то героя-неудачника из какого-нибудь ситкома. Он понесет свой кактус, взяв его подмышку, как мартышка. На этой грустной ноте Баки захотелось немного всплакнуть.

— Ба-а-а-арнс, — протянул Клинт, наблюдая за тем, как Баки идет дальше.

Он буквально слышал звук, как Клинт стукнулся кулаками сам с собой, но теперь это все было фоном, лишним шумом в его перенапряженном мозгу. Это конец. Он и его кактус уволены, и им придется жить на улице. Баки не сможет заботиться о себе, живя на улице. Да у него еле получается заботиться о кактусе.

Его желудок прошел стадии от «американских горок» до состояния «только-что-выпрыгнул-из-самолета-без-парашюта», и Баки зашел в кабинет Фьюри, где уже сидел на одном из двух стульев напротив стола Брок Рамлоу (репортер и ходячая помойка по совместительству). Существуют какие-нибудь приюты для бездомных кактусов? Общественные теплицы? Боже, у него не было ни малейшего понятия, он ужасный отец для растения, с чего он вообще решил взять на себя такую ответственность, понимая, что он сам взрослый без стабильной жизни? Его цветочек был невинен, он не заслуживал бродячей жизни Оливера Твиста.

Баки сел на не занятый стул, ничего не ощущая. Это конец.

— Господа, — начал Фьюри. — Я позвал вас двоих, потому что вы оба мои лучшие репортеры.

Чего.

— Эта информация еще не обнародована, но «Центр сплетен» в следующем квартале переходит в онлайн режим, — продолжил Фьюри.

Брок приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Баки пытался вспомнить, как дышать.

— Мы меняем формат, и также мы решили поменять еще несколько вещей. Мы ищем нового главного репортера, и я хочу, чтобы им стал кто-то из вас.

Баки откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза.

— Барнс? — спросил Фьюри.

— Иногда мне снятся страшные сны, и если я засыпаю во сне, потом я просыпаюсь в реальной жизни, — пробормотал Баки скорее самому себе.

Брок фыркнул и посмотрел на Фьюри.

— Так что мы должны сделать, чтобы получить это место?

Баки распахнул глаза. Это не сон. Сосредоточься, Барнс. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради своего колючего иждивенца в горшке.

— Что вы знаете о Роджерсах? — спросил Фьюри.

О, классно. Сплетни. Баки знал эту сферу от и до. Он сел прямо.

— Они почти современные Кеннеди. Джозеф Роджерс собирался участвовать в президентской гонке…

— … Но умер от сердечного удара два года назад, — перебил его Брок. — С тех пор его вдова Сара Роджерс использует свое влияние и солидное состояние для благотворительно и всяких «проектов помощи».

(Брок даже сделал кавычки в воздухе, что за мудак.)

— В это время Тони предпочитает тратить деньги немного более свободно.

Брок издает злой смешок, издеваясь над излишне вежливой формулировкой Баки.

— Этот придурок стабильно попадает на наши страницы дважды в неделю благодаря своим выкрутасам. В этом нет никакой тайны.

— А вот его брат, Стив, — продолжил Баки. — Куда менее примечательный. Избегает прессы и таблоидов, исключение было в прошлом году, когда его отношения с невестой, Шерон, дали трещину.

Фьюри кивнул, довольный такой коллективной осведомленностью.

— Источники, приближенный к этой семейке, сообщают, что один из братьев недавно купил обручальное кольцо. Я хочу, чтобы вы узнали, кто именно, и кто эта загадочная девушка. Эту историю запустим первой на новой платформе «Центра сплетен», и кто первый сдаст материал, тот и станет главным репортером. Ясно?

Баки кивнул, как и подобает маленькой послушной пишущей сплетни механической обезьянке.

— Предельно.

***

 

Двадцать минут спустя он был в своем Приусе и собирался в двухчасовую поездку к летнему поместью Роджерсов в Кэтскиллс. Пора немного пошпионить.

— Этот план с полным отсутствием плана даже для тебя слишком, — сказал его блютуз-наушник голосом Наташи.

— Да ладно тебе, Нат, а как же дух приключений? Возбуждение от погони?

Баки переключил скорость дворников, чтобы справиться с льющим ведром ливнем.

— Преследования и погони давно канули в лету, Джеймс, я теперь только редактирую. Кроме того, неужели это действительно то, что ты хочешь от жизни? У тебя степень магистра журналистики, ты окончил Нью-Йоркский университет, и теперь тратишь свое время, строча о звездах для какой-то желтой газетенки, которая в прямом смысле является синонимом туалетной бумаге?

— Эй! — воскликнул Баки. — Скоро мы перестанем выпускаться в бумажном формате! Я буду электронной подстилкой. Это намного круче.

Баки буквально видел, как Наташа закатывает глаза, хоть и находился в километрах от нее.

— Я занимаюсь этим, чтобы было чем оплачивать счета, Нат, — сказал в свою защиту Баки. — Кроме того, я в этом хорош. Эти все звезды одинаковые. Так почему бы мне не воспользоваться их уже сложившейся жизнью? Они обязаны нам хотя бы этим.

— Значит, для тебя богатство и слава автоматически равняются потере права на личную жизнь и тайны, так?

— Так.

— Ты нечто, Джеймс, — вздохнула Наташа.

— И я тебя люблю, Нат! — Баки закончил разговор громким звуком поцелуя и усмешкой. Его GPS говорил, что он был в пятнадцати минутах от нужного его места, так что пора уже было надеть его метафоричную кепку репортера и придумать план.

Его первой преградой на пути к сенсационной истории стала реальная преграда. Цепь с висевшей на ней надписью «Частная территория. Вход воспрещен» преграждала путь, где начиналась, как ни странно, частная территория. Неважно. Баки профессионал. Маленькая цепочка и железная вывеска не остановят его. Его машину да. Но у него же есть ноги. Он может пойти пешком.

Но в дождь? Агрх. Его кожаные ботинки определенно не были непромокаемыми. Он уехал прямо из офиса и был все еще в костюме. Но, черт возьми, это была его история, и он собирался заполучить ее. По крайней мере, у него есть элла-элла-зон… его рука опустилась на пустое заднее сиденье. Он забыл зонт. Блядь.

Ох, ну и ладно, он с этим справится. Или, может, он наткнется на Рианну с ее зонтом в лесу. Чем черт не шутит.

Баки нашел небольшой глухой тупик и припарковал там машину, чтобы скрыть от посторонних глаз, снял галстук и пиджак (не было смысла мочить под дождем верхнюю часть его любимого костюма) и вышел.

А дождь был не таким уж и страшным, даже немного освеж… А нет, ладно, ни капли не освежающим. Вода заливала ему за воротник, рубашка быстро промокала, и, черт, у него не было ничего, чем можно было бы защитить телефон, господи боже, какой же он идиот.

Профессионал.

Да, конечно.

Баки втянул голову в плечи и пошел вниз по дороге, к лесу. Быстрым шагом пройти по дороге, пару раз быстро заглянуть в несколько окон, и он получит всю нужную информацию. Легко, как раз плюнуть.

При условии, что Роджерсы дома.

Баки неожиданно проникся огромной надеждой, что они дома.

Может, это все-таки не самый лучший из всех его планов.

***

 

Спустя сорок пять минут Баки понял, что определенно очень сильно потерялся. Главная дорога, оказалось, ведет далеко вперед, и Баки решил свернуть направо, просто потому, что пойти направо казалось правильным. Ха-ха. (Баки очень даже понимал, что он вероятно уже точно свалится с простудой после этих купаний в дожде.)

А еще он был голоден. С чего он решил, что морковный маффин был полноценным обедом, он не знал.

Проклиная выбор обеда Баки из позднего утра, Баки из настоящего пересек холм и едва не заплакал от накатившего облегчения. Внизу в сумерках надвигавшегося вечера виднелась небольшая постройка, в окнах которой мерцало отражающееся пламя. Баки не умрет в лесу! Хорошо-то как.

Его радостное открытие поубивало осторожности, и вот Баки бегло спускался вниз по скользкому холму, поверхность была размыта дождем, отчего подошва его кожаных ботинок скользила. Довольно скоро земля подвела Баки, мир пошатнулся, и он полетел кубарем вниз, приземлился у подножья холма с чрезвычайно профессиональным видом.

***

 

Баки было очень тепло. Он был так рад, что решил сегодня не вылезать из кровати. Ему нужен был выходной. Немного отдыха. Он очень сильно трудился, и он определенно заслуживал это.

Он зарылся поглубже в укутывающие его пледы, когда теплая рука легла на его лоб и осторожно убрала упавшую прядь волос. Баки подался навстречу мягким прикосновениям. Вот теперь было совсем хорошо.

Кроме…

Он жил один.

Баки широко распахнул глаза.

Над ним навис Стив, мать его, Роджерс.

О Боже. Настоящий джекпот!

— Приветики, — сказал Баки, как дурачок.

— Ты чуть не умер под этим дождем, и все что ты можешь сказать, это «приветики»? — голос у Стива был тихий, на лице у него была странная смесь заботы и веселого удивления, когда он убрал руку со лба Баки.

Баки несколько раз моргнул.

— Добрый вечер? — попытался он еще раз.

Стив тихо рассмеялся, и этот звук пробежался по всему позвоночнику Баки.

Баки, конечно, видел фото и интервью мужчины раньше, но вот чтобы встретить его так близко? И этот голос? Черт. Клинт был превосходным фотографом, но никакая камера не могла сделать снимок лучше, чем Стив Роджерс во плоти. Баки, может, грохнулся без памяти, если бы все еще не отходил от своего последнего катания по холмам.

— Ты в порядке? — голубые глаза цвета летнего неба сейчас определенно передавали переживание мужчины, а сильные руки осторожно обхватили за торс, помогая сесть. Баки лежал на груде пледов напротив трескучего камина, отбрасывавшего красивый золотой отсвет на стены хижины.

— Думаю, да, — нечетко ответил Баки. — Что именно произошло?

Слабая улыбка тронула губы Стива.

— Я надеялся, ты мне расскажешь. Я был на заднем дворе, набирал поленьев в камин, когда услышал шум. Ты неплохо так скатился вниз по тому холму. Ты всегда гуляешь в такую погоду?

— Эм, ну… — Соображай быстрее, Барнс. — Я… Бегал.

— В туфлях?

— Убегал. Я имел в виду, я убегал. От машины. Вниз по дороге. От машины моего парня. Бывшего парня. Мы поссорились. И расстались.

Глаза Стива сейчас могли посоперничать с корзиной пушистых котят, залитых мягким солнечным светом.

— И ты ушел, — понимающе кивнул Стив. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет! — мгновенно ответил Баки, мысленно кривясь от самого себя. — В смысле, — он закусил губу и со вздохом отвернулся, благодарный, что не прогуливал в десятом классе занятия по актерскому мастерству. — Это слишком больно.

Стив Роджерс (красивый человек и добрая душа по совместительству) клюнул на наживку. Он издал звук, полный сочувствия, и рукой, которой все еще поддерживал сидящего Баки за спину, принялся медленно, успокаивающе гладить. Ох-х-х.

У Баки от этих ощущений побежали мурашки.

— Черт, ты же все еще ледяной! — Стив неожиданно подскочил и убежал в другую комнату, откуда вернулся с парой домашних штанов и мягкой футболкой.  
— Уборная вторая дверь налево, переоденься, а я пока сделаю чаю, чтобы ты согрелся. Ты голоден?

— Постоянно, — улыбнулся Баки. В этот раз он даже не соврал.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ и помог Баки встать, после скрылся, как Баки полагал, на кухне. Он нашел ванную и принялся стягивать все еще мокрую одежду, потом перекинул ее на ванной, чтобы она просохла. Он надел сухую одежду (одежду Стива Роджерса, черт побери!) и исполнил перед зеркалом небольшой тихий танец, включавший в себя победное выбрасывание сжатого кулака в воздух. Это было выше всех его надежд. Он успешно приземлился прямо в гнездо орла. Повышение у него в кармане.

***

 

Баки танцевал в ванной не очень долго, но когда он вышел в слегка великоватой ему одежде Стива, он увидел, что Стив находится в середине приготовления гигантского ужина. На сковороде шипел бекон, жарились яйца (поджаренный с обеих сторон и желтком внутри, хороший выбор, Стив), а тостер делал свои тостерские дела.

Стив направил на Баки улыбку в несколько сотен мегаватт, когда заметил его присутствие. Он мог поспорить, что даже его мать не была так счастлива его видеть, когда он появился на свет.

Баки покачал головой. Этот парень нечто.

— Завтрак на ужин, надеюсь, пойдет? — спросил Стив, переворачивая полоску бекона. Пахло ужасно вкусно. Бекон знаменитостей чем-то отличался от бекона обычных людей? Наверное. Скоро он это выяснит. Все это, конечно, для исследования.

— Более чем пойдет, — кивнул Баки и уселся напротив Стива на высоком стуле. Пора было включать очарование старого доброго Баки. — Итак, красавчик-лесник, ты спас мне жизнь и готовишь еду, удостоюсь ли я чести хотя бы узнать имя?

Стив буквально уронил лопатку, его лицо немедленно залилось краской. Блядь, да он из тех застенчивых типов. Приятно знать. Ну, просто. Для исследования. Баки не был уверен, относилась ли реакция Стива к его комплименту или просто это ужасные манеры Стива, но судя по его лицу, он был готов отправить себя на гильотину за такую оплошность.

— Боже, я прошу прощения. Я Стив, — он отложил лопатку и протянул руку.

Баки пожал эту руку, которая еще совсем недавно трогала его лицо. Она была большая, теплая, с небольшими мозолями, и идеально ложилась в руку Баки.

— Сти-и-и-в… — протянул Баки, ожидая, что Стив скажет и фамилию.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся.

— Просто Стив.

Значит, он так собирается играть. Ладно.

— Хорошо, просто Стив. Я Баки. Баки Барнс-с-с… сан… фран… стински.

Ох черт. Выдумывать имена сложно.

— Барнсфранстински? — медленно переспросил Стив.

Баки нервно сглотнул.

— Ага. Это, эм… Польское имя.

Стив кивнул, кажется, удовлетворенный ответом. Спасибо, боже.

— Мы были… Эм, фермерами. На Старой Земле, — глупо продолжил Баки. Боже, от этой лжи ситуация не становилась легче, но его рот никак не хотел закрываться.

— Здорово, — мягко ответил Стив. Он снова вернулся к бекону с невозмутимым лицом, но Баки был готов поклясться, что видел, как уголок его рта дрогнул. У Стива есть тайное чувство юмора. Ого.

— Так ты живешь тут один? — пора было уже снова сосредоточиться на Стиве и уйти подальше от ужасного выдуманного наследия Баки.

Стив не отвел взгляда от плиты, но Баки видел, как тот напрягся.

— Это домик смотрителя. Всего лишь часть большого имения.

Черт. Отличный не-ответ. Баки мог бы поучиться у этого парня, как уходить от вопросов.

— Понятно. Что ж, а тут есть телефон? Мне надо позвонить… сестре. И объяснить ей, что произошло.

Давай, Баки, вперед.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся, но выражение его лица было честным.

— Боюсь, тут телефона нет. Мы можем подняться к главному дому, но дождь все еще льет. Может, будет лучше подождать до утра, пока тебе не станет лучше. Ну, давай есть? — спросил Стив, указывая лопаткой на гору еды и пустую тарелку.

Баки кивнул, сдерживая радостную улыбку. Провести ночь со Стивом Роджерсом? Какая трагедия.


End file.
